Holding On For You
by Kiera Matthews
Summary: Completed Chapter Sixteen now up : Zach saved Robbyn's life and a thank you dinner started something more. But it seems that someone else has their eye on Zach, and Robbyn doesn't know if she can compete.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Chapter One Robbyn Moore lay slumped over the steering wheel, unable to move any part of her body except for her right hand which rested on top of the dashboard, with blood trickling down between her fingers. She wasn't aware of anything around her, not even the pain, at least not yet. She couldn't remember what had happened, only she'd been going somewhere and now she wasn't moving at all. Something wet, hot and sticky trailed past her eye, down her cheek and off her chin. It was blood, but Robbyn didn't know where it was coming from. She moved her fingers once more, now she began to feel the pain. So much pain in so many places. A stinging on her forehead, an unbearable pressure on her left arm which was edged between the two seats, a sharp pain going all the way up her right leg up to her hip and more in other places. The smell came next. Gas, and then Robbyn began to panic. She began to panic because she couldn't move and if she didn't move soon she was going to die. She twisted her back a little to see how far she could move and it wasn't much. Robbyn was going to die, she was going to die and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She tried to reach for the door, but her arm wouldn't stretch that far. She could see it now, the front page of tomorrow's newspaper '19 year old Robbyn Moore died yesterday after a car accident', it was too horrible to think about. Too horrible and sick to think about her mother getting a telephone call off the hospital and her father having to comfort her. She had to get out. Robbyn pulled her head up, but she couldn't sit all the way back, there was something sharp sticking through the back of her seat. The pain was getting worse and the smell was getting stronger. She really was going to die. With all her might she tried to move her left arm, but it hurt too much. The smell was strong now, so strong it was chocking her. She remembered something hitting her from behind, she'd been thrown forward and everything else had caved in around her. She coughed and reached for the door again, it was no use, only anything below her elbow would move and she briefly wondered why. She tried her trapped arm once more, but it was stuck, maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. The door Robbyn had desperately been reaching for opened and she turned her head. Robbyn didn't get a good look at the person, all that she could tell that it was a he. He reached over and pulled her arm out from between the seats. He where saying something to her and it wasn't until he was pulling her out of the car that she realised he'd been telling her what he was going to do. "Are you ok? " he was asking. "Can you hear me?" She could, but only faintly, her mind was going somewhere else. Then she was lying down and Robbyn forced her eyes open. He looked about her age and he was holding her hand, seemingly not caring that he was getting blood on him. He had spiked her and dark eyes. "You saved my life." she muttered. "It was nothing." he replied. "I didn't see anyone else trying." Then she was being pulled away, a paramedic untangled their hands and Robbyn was put into a waiting ambulance.  
Robbyn lay back against the hospital pillows and stared up at the ceiling. Holly had tired her out. She thought it was romantic that a stranger had saved her life, but Holly thought everything was romantic. Robbyn on the other hand felt like the Bride of Frankenstein. She had stitches in her head and her right calf. Her left arm was in plaster, her hip was bruised and she was concussed. To top it all of she had a large bruise on her face. She looked terrible, but the doctor's said she was lucky. A piece of the car's structure had come away during the accident and pierced through Robbyn's seat, if she'd been wearing a seat belt she would of been killed. For once her carelessness had come in handy. The night before her father had sat by her bed and lectured her about her driving skills, despite Robbyn constantly telling him the accident hadn't been her fault. She was dreading seeing her brother Joe, after all it had been his brand new car Robbyn and crashed and subsequently blown up. "He's got insurance." she assured herself outloud. "Who has?" Robbyn sat up quickly and looked toward the door. It was him from the day before, the person who had saved her life. "Is this a bad time?" he asked. "No, please sit down." "I wanted to see how you where....." he began sitting down on the brown plastic chair by the bed. "Robbyn, and I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." "I'm Zach by the way, Zach Gowen." Robbyn nodded and scratched her shoulder. "Once I get out of here I'll have to take you to dinner or something, to say thank you properly." She laughed nervously and hated herself for blushing as badly as she was. Did she really just ask him out when she hardly knew him? No,she wasn't asking him out on a date, she was repaying a favour, a very big favour. She expected 'No thanks' or 'I'd love too but....', he must think she was crazy. Instead Zach's reply was. "Sure, that'd be great." Robbyn's blush deepened. "Ok, so....., what do you do?" 


	2. 2

Chapter Two "A wrestler! Robbyn, you're going out with a wrestler! Zach was a wrestler!"  
  
Robbyn rolled her eyes and wished her mother would leave her alone to get ready. "Yes he's a wrestler, and I'm not going out with him, just going out if that makes sense."  
  
"Actually it doesn't. It was nice of him to visit you in hospital and everything. It was more then your brother did." Mrs. Moore sighed. "Where are you two going anyway?"  
  
Robbyn shrugged. "I'm not sure, we didn't discuss details. Make sure Dad is nice to him."  
  
"Robbyn, I hardly think your father is going to be anything less to the person who saved our daughters life. Without him we wouldn't have our little girl."  
  
"I don't think 19 classes me as a little girl anymore."  
  
"When you're 119, you'll still be my little girl Robbyn."  
  
She hated that, she hated the fact that her parents still thought of her as their little girl. Neither of them had stopped fussing over her since she had come home from the hospital and Mr. Moore had taken to looking at the stitches in her leg and saying: "I don't like the way that was stitched." then shouting. "Joanie! Do you think her leg looks right?"  
  
Joe, her brother, hadn't spoken to her, he was still too annoyed at her for destroying his brand new car. He was into material things, so much so that she usually sang 'Material Girl' whenever he was around. She glanced at the alarm clock on the desk, Zach would be there any minute. Robbyn suddenly went into panic mode, checking that what was left of her bruise was covered up, as where all the bumps and scratches she'd gotten in the crash. Did her hair look all right? Was she wearing too much make-up? Why was she panicking so much? She was just saying thank you, that was all. Thinking that didn't stop the nerves. At first she wished Holly had been there, but then decided she was better off without her. Holly would only make her feel worse by squealing frequently and saying: "Ooh, it's so romantic" Even if it wasn't a date it still felt like one and Robbyn hadn't been on a date in awhile. Before she knew it Mrs. Moore was shouting up the stairs:  
  
"Robbyn! Zach's here!"  
  
She quickly checked herself over once more before rushing downstairs. Zach was sitting in the living room, looking at the floor while Mr. Moore sat opposite him, looking at him from over his glasses.  
  
"Hi Zach." Robbyn greeted.  
  
He looked up and smiled. "Hi." "We'd better get going." she added, seeing her Dad was opening his mouth to say something.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Mr. Moore said just as they where about to leave the room. Robbyn cringed already.  
  
He stood up and stopped in front of them. "Be careful Robbyn and you," he turned to Zach. "Just because you helped her doesn't mean I won't be watching you."  
  
"Please Dad." Robbyn hissed, feeling her cheeks burning.  
  
Zach smiled politely. "Don't worry Mr. Moore. I'll take care of your daughter."  
  
"Good." Mr. Moore said with a nod. "Very good."  
  
Before anyone had a chance to embarrass her further, Robbyn grabbed Zach by the arm and pulled him out the house.  
They went to a movie and then dinner later. Zach had refused to let Robbyn pay for everything, even though she had argued that she should. By the time they left the restaurant the waiters where cleaning up around them. They had talked about everything and Robbyn had felt totally at ease with Zach straight away, she felt like she had known him forever. She admired him because he followed his dreams, despite everything that had happened to him, he never gave up. His life was world's away from Robbyn's and her mundane job as a receptionist at a sports Centre. His life was so much more interesting. It was later then Robbyn expected when they pulled up outside her house, but she wasn't surprised to see the downstairs lights on.  
  
"I had a really nice time tonight and thanks again, for everything."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Zach replied.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Robbyn asked. "Why did you pull me out when everyone else was just watching?"  
  
"I couldn't stand by and do nothing, it's not the sort of person I am."  
  
Robbyn smiled. "Not many people are like that."  
  
Now she was stuck, she had to get out the car, but how did she say goodbye? A handshake or a kiss on the cheek?  
  
"Maybe we could go out again sometime." Zach said suddenly, catching Robbyn off guard. "Unless....."  
  
"No, I'd like that. Just, give me a call." She paused, still thinking about the right way to do it. A handshake was too informal, a kiss too personal, nothing was too impersonal. So instead she just said  
  
"Good night Zach." and climbed out the car.  
  
She got inside quickly and leaned against the closed door, whoever had been waiting up didn't come out to greet her and Robbyn was glad. She wanted to keep the smile to herself.  
  
~** Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter One, please keep doing so if you'd like more and any help with a title would be much appreciated. Thanks again! -Kiera**~ 


	3. 3

When Joe showed up the next morning, Robbyn wasn't ready to see him yet. He was standing in the living room, looking in the mirror when he saw her reflection. He turned around slowly and then looked at her.  
  
"Here she is, the little car crasher herself."  
  
"And there you are, the material girl herself."  
  
"You can use all the sarcastic come backs in the world Rob and it won't change the fact of what you did."  
  
"You can place all the blame on me you want, Joe, but it won't change the fact that it wasn't my fault."  
  
She put her foot on the edge of the coffee table and bent down to tuck her untied shoe laces into the sides.  
  
"You can replace the car, you wouldn't of been able to replace me." she continued, deliberately laying the guilt trip on her brother.  
  
Joe sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Robbyn went on.  
  
"On and you'd better stay away from Mom, she's pissed that you didn't come see me in hospital."  
  
Robbyn straightened up and pushed her hair behind her ear, starting at Joe, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"It was an expensive car and......"  
  
"Living in a material world and I am a material girl"  
  
"It's beyond repair and it wasn't just mine...."  
  
"You know that we're living in a material world and I am a material girl."  
  
"Insurance won't cover it, I had it for one day...."  
  
"Living in a material world and I am a material girl"  
  
"And you just go and wreck it!"  
  
"That would bother you wouldn't it! Your poor precious car! After all, you're a material girl living in a material world!" Robbyn had stopped singing, she was shouting by now and both her and Joe had gone red in the face. It's not worth arguing with him, she thought, he doesn't care. She sank onto a chair and folded her arms. Joe stayed standing and seconds later Mrs. Moore entered the room.  
  
"What is going on?" She demanded, looking back and forth between her two children. "What is all the shouting about?"  
  
"Nothing." Joe replied. "I came to see how Rob was, I couldn't get away from work last week. I heard you where angry I didn't come."  
  
Mrs. Moore rushed over to where Robbyn was sitting and fluffed the cushions behind her. "Well, at least you're here now and she's alright. She went out last night."  
  
"Who with?"  
  
"Zach, he pulled her from the car. He's a wrestler."  
  
"You know, I can talk." Robbyn said to her mother, who ignored her.  
  
"A wrestler?" Joe asked in disbelief as he walked around to sit opposite Robbyn. "As if! Rob's been lying to you."  
  
"He told me himself." Mrs. Moore bit back "And don't call her Rob, if I want everyone to call her Rob that's what I would of named her. It's bad enough everyone insists on calling you Joe."  
  
"So you're going out with a wrestler, they make quiet a bit of money."  
  
Robbyn sighed loudly. "I don't care how much money he makes and we're not going out."  
  
"Yeah right, since when don't you care about money?" Joe didn't wait for a reply. He stood up and fixed the collar on his shirt. "Well I've got to go. See ya' Rob." He ruffled her hair as he passed and left.  
  
Holly pulled apart her oreo and stared at the two halves before looking up at Robbyn with a frown.  
  
"No offence but Joe has always been an asshole. Just ignore him, I always have."  
  
It was later that afternoon and they where both sitting on Robbyn's bed. and to Robbyn's surprise Holly hadn't asked about the night before yet. She'd had a bad day at college, something to do with an assignment and a tutor, she'd been talking so fast Robbyn hadn't been able to understand her. Finally she took a deep breath, put the two eaten halves on the nearby desk and smiled.  
  
"So.....,"  
  
Robbyn groaned. "I knew this was coming!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, we talked, it was nice."  
  
"What do you mean nice? did he kiss you?"  
  
"Why would he?"  
  
Holly shrugged. "I don't know. Are you going out again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good! When can I meet him?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Holly looked taken back. "What do you mean never? How can I decide whether or not he's good enough for you if I don't meet him?"  
  
"For the last time, me and Zach aren't going out and even if we where you'd put him off anyway!"  
  
Holly grinned. "You like him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like him, when you said his name you blushed."  
  
Robbyn got up off the bed and walked over to the window. "Get real, I hardly know him."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I can tell you like him. Call him now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you like him and you shouldn't wait."  
  
"That's it, you can go now."  
  
Robbyn grabbed Holly by the arm and pulled her off the bed, she began pushing her towards the door. Holly was laughing.  
  
"Alright, I'm going. I'll talk to you later."  
  
She rushed down the stairs, slamming the door behind her and Robbyn went back into her room. She glanced at the phone on the desk. Was Holly right? She didn't know I she liked Zach or not, she couldn't like him, he was basically still a stranger to her. Her palm itched, should she call him?  
  
~* Thanks to those who keep reading and reviewing. I'd like to hear what you think should happen next. Sorry this chapter was a bit slow. Thanks! Kiera *~ 


	4. 4

Robbyn didn't call, she didn't know what to say she was sure she would make a fool of herself. When Holly called she droned on about how stupid Robbyn was and how if it was her, at that point Robbyn warned Holly if she didn't change the subject she was going to hang up. But she kept dropping it into the conversation and she eventually did hang up. The phone rang again two minutes later while Robbyn was reading. Once more it was Holly.  
  
"Call him, call him, call him, call him! Go on Rob! Do it for me!"  
  
She hung up and started the page again. The phone rang again thirty seconds later.  
  
"Come on" Be brave! Take the first step, I know you want to."  
  
When it rang again, Robbyn growled and threw her book across the room .  
  
"Get lost! I swear if you call one more time I'm going to stick my foot so far up your ass it'll come out your throat!" She barked.  
  
"Have I done something to upset you that I don't even know about?"  
  
The comeback threw Robbyn off track. "What? Zach?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What have I done?"  
  
"No, not you. I thought it was my friend."  
  
"Do you always talk to her like that?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
Robbyn smiled and crossed her legs. "She's been pestering me about something. So, what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you want to go out again, on Thursday?"  
  
She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she could of sworn he sounded nervous.  
  
"If you've got another plans....."  
  
"No," Robbyn said quickly. "No. I'm free."  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you on Thursday, about one?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They said goodbye and Robbyn retrieved her book from behind the open door. She couldn't concentrate on the plot and ended up throwing it again. Her mind was too full and she was grateful when Holly called again.  
  
"Why was the line busy?" she demanded. "Did you call him?"  
  
"Your phone bill is going to be sky high at the end of the month, and no, he phoned me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we had a conversation."  
  
"Damn it Robbyn! I need details!"  
  
"Why do you care so much?" Robbyn asked checking her reflection in the mirror on the wall.  
  
"Because my life is boring." Holly told her. "That's why I feed off yours. So, tell me."  
  
Robbyn sighed. "We're going out on Thursday at one, I don't know where."  
  
"Ah, he wants to surprise you."  
  
"Shut up. Look, I have to go, my arm hurts and I need a bath."  
  
"Alright, well I shall see you on Thursday at quarter to one. Bye!"  
  
"Holly no!" But she'd already hung up. Sometimes Robbyn could kill her.  
Holly turned up just after 11.30 on Thursday with a thick rucksack over her shoulder. She'd brought along several outfits, all of which she made Robbyn try on and tried in vain to disguise her cast. She tried different ways of doing her hair and talked happily while Robbyn grew more and more nervous. It wouldn't be like last time, this would be different. Before last time she wasn't worried too much about making a fool of herself, she didn't think she'd see Zach again. Now she wished she'd acted differently last time and prayed she wouldn't do something stupid like trip over and break her other arm. She didn't remember ever being this nervous about going out without anyone, then again the last time she went out with anyone she'd still been in high school and it had been a double date. When the doorbell rang it was a race between Robbyn and Holly to see who'd get there first. Holly won.  
  
"Hi." she greeted breathlessly and with her usual wide smile. "You must be Zach. I'm Holly. Robbyn!"  
  
Robbyn, who'd been halfway down the stairs saw Zach wince when she shouted. Holly turned back to Zach.  
  
"So....., where are you going? And what intentions."  
  
Robbyn clamped her hand over Holly's mouth and pulled her out of the way.  
  
"Sorry, she didn't take her medication this morning. Shall we go?"  
  
Zach nodded and Robbyn hastily grabbed her coat and left while Holly gave her the thumbs up.  
  
~** Please keep reading and reviewing and a big thanks to Ellectra who has reviewed the last few chapters and try and help me think of a title! Kiera**~ 


	5. 5

Once again it was late when Robbyn arrived home, only this time her and Zach walked. They had talked all day, she had heard more stories about life on the road, stories which were beginning to make Robbyn crave more then she already had.  
  
"Would it sound clique if I said I had a great time?" Zach asked as they stopped outside the front door.  
  
"No, I think you're alright." She replied burying her hands in her pockets.  
  
"We've got a show in town next week." Zach told her. "I'd like it if you could come, I could show you around backstage. I could even get your friend Holly a ticket."  
  
"Don't do that. She'll get so excited she'll explode."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll come, that way when I'm 70 and living with twenty cats I can re tell the story of how I met a bunch of wrestlers."  
  
He smiled. "Great, I'll come over next week."  
  
They where left with that awkward period then, the situation that Robbyn had found herself in last time. How to say goodnight. She was worried if she tried to kiss him he wouldn't want it and she would of ruined a perfectly date. Zach seemed to be stuck in the same dilemma.  
  
"Well, I'll see you next week." he said suddenly.  
  
She nodded. "Next week."  
  
She had to do something or she was going to end up looking stupid anyway. But before she could lean forward the door opened behind her.  
  
"What are you standing out here for?" Mr. Moore demanded."Come inside, it's getting cold."  
  
Robbyn could of screamed, instead she gave Zach an apologetic smile said goodnight and went inside shutting the door behind her. As soon as she did she smacked her forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." she hissed, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up next week. She had just taken off her coat when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Get the door." Her father shouted.  
  
It was Zach and Robbyn didn't even have a chance to say anything before he kissed her. Her heart was pounding and it seemed to last two seconds before he had pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight Robbyn." he said with a smile before turning away and heading back down the path. All she could do was stand in the doorway, not hearing her father's calls.  
  
Backstage on Tuesday Robbyn felt like an outsider. Even though Zach held her hand and introduced her to everyone she still felt out of place, especially compared to the divas. Torrie was nice enough, but she made Robbyn feel bad especially with her grubby cast and the reminisce of a bruise on her face. The only thing that made her feel better was being there with Zach, who explained about every piece of equipment and showed her around the stands. Robbyn couldn't understand how he could go out in front of thousands of people, just looking up at all the empty seats sent chills up her spine. She watched as Zach taped backstage segments, but couldn't eat anything in the cafeteria. She was beginning to wish she had brought Holly along. After they'd eaten Zach had to do more backstage segments and that was when Stephanie came in. She smiled at Zach as soon as she saw him, flicked her hair over her shoulder as the spoke and seemed to always be putting a hand on her shoulder or touching his arm. Robbyn put it down to her over active imagination as the taping began and they both got into character. Even if Stephanie had been flirting with Zach, he wasn't Robbyn's property, she couldn't stop it. When it was over Zach went back to Robbyn to tell her where her seat was when Stephanie came up behind him.  
  
"Good work." she said with her hands on her hips. "Remember to talk to Matt about the last part of the show."  
  
Her eyes then fell on Robbyn, she looked her up and down then turned back to Zach.  
  
"A friend of yours?" she asked.  
  
"This is Robbyn, we met two weeks ago. "  
  
"Oh, how did you meet?"  
  
Stephanie had turned back to Robbyn, who was wondering if she was invisible or not and therefore Stephanie couldn't speak to her directly.  
  
"I crashed my car." Robbyn cut in, stepping forward to face Stephanie directly. "Actually it was my brothers car. Zach dragged me out."  
  
"Lucky he was around." she replied, raising an eyebrow. "I have to go." she put her hand over Zach's. "Come find me before the show starts, so we can go over the final details."  
  
She left the room, Zach hadn't sensed the obvious tension between them, something Robbyn didn't understand. They had only just met. Zach took Robbyn's hand.  
  
"Come on, I can get you a free T-shirt before the show starts."  
  
*I know this isn't as good as the other Zach Gowen fic, but I'm trying. I have a vague idea where the Stephanie thing is going to go. Thanks again to Ellectra, my only reviewer, sob. Come on, make me feel better. Review! Only messing 


	6. 6

"I'm being stupid." Robbyn said to Holly as she scooped the cream of her cake with her index finger. "I know I am."  
  
"I would of kicked her ass." Holly replied. "You should of made it clear you where unhappy."  
  
"And said what? Hey bitch get your hands off my man?"  
  
Holly nodded. "Why not?  
  
"Because he isn't mine and she's his boss."  
  
"So she can grope him?"  
  
"She wasn't groping him!" Robbyn bit back. "All I said was she was touch feely with him. This cream doesn't smell right."  
  
"Would you like it if your boss started touching you like that?" Holly asked leaning over the table.  
  
"My boss is a fat, 56 year old Greek women with a moustache, what do you think?"  
  
Holly smiled and glanced around the small cafe where they where just to take a short break from the conversation. She didn't know why Robbyn had told her if she was so sure. It was obviously bugging her deep down, she hadn't shut up about it. Robbyn sniffed the remains of he cake and pulled a face of disgust.  
  
"I'm not eating any more, it's foul."  
  
"You've already eaten 3/4." Holly pointed out. "Just ask him about it. Calmly say: Zach, are you aware of any sexual feelings Stephanie has towards you, because I'd like to know now."  
  
"I hate you." Robbyn muttered darkly. "You think this is a joke."  
  
"I thought you where being silly."  
  
Robbyn sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"So, was it a complete downer?"  
  
"No, I got a free T-shirt."  
  
"It must be love."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
Holly ran a hand through her hair. "Get a grip Rob, I don't know what's up with you lately, I swear when you crashed that car you knocked something loose."  
  
"You don't understand." Robbyn bit back.  
  
"I don't even know what you're talking about! First it was 'Stephanie was all over Zach and I don't care', then it was 'Holly you're making it out to be a joke' and now 'Don't joke about love '. "  
  
"Just drop it Holly." Robbyn replied.  
  
"No, you haven't got a clue how you even feel about him to know whether it bothers your or not that Steph...."  
  
"I said drop it!" Robbyn hissed, she pushed her plate away and climbed out of her seat. "I don't need this. I'm going home." 


	7. 7

The following Monday, Robbyn went back to work. She still hadn't spoken to Holly and felt uneasy speaking to Zach. She wasn't in the best of moods when she arrived at the sports centre. The other receptionist Gina, was already seated at her desk behind the plastic walls that separated them from the customers. She was chewing gum and filing her nails. When the door to the block closed she looked up and smiled. "Hey Red." she greeted, not getting a chance to say any more because the phone behind her rang. At first Robbyn didn't know why Gina called her Red, until she explained it was because of Robin Redbreasts and she couldn't go around calling her breasts. Gina had red hair, wore a lot of make-up and talked a mile a minuet, asking a million questions and never pausing for an answer. As soon as she put the phone down she pulled Robbyn's empty chair up next to her's and patted it. "So, what happened? I heard you got into a crash. Was it a crash? Was it bad? Where you in hospital? You look fine to me." "Yes it was a crash, I was in hospital but not for long and I'm almost all healed up by now. Except for this." She showed Gina her grubby cast which was peeking out from under her jacket. Gina seized her arm, rolled up her sleeve and began reading the various signatures and messages. She grabbed a marker off her desk and took the lid off with her teeth. She scribbled a message as high up as she could and then added 'Gina Loves Freddy '. "Freddy?" Robbyn asked. Knowing Gina's taste in men it would probably be Freddy Kruger and Gina would say "He's nice, likes kids, he can be a bit violet and likes knives, he's got a skin problem, but I'm sure it'll clear up.He's great, really." "Yeah." "What happened to Dan?" "Dan's a jerk. A grade A jerk, he went off with a blonde floozy, I mean a BLONDE! No offence Red. Anyway, now I'm with Freddy. He's nice, likes kids....." Robbyn could've laughed, but she held it in. Poor Gina, she always managed to pick the bad one's. Ever since Robbyn had begun working at the centre and year earlier, Gina had been with someone new approximately every three weeks, all of whom left her. but she always bounced back. "What about you? Are you with anyone? That's a stupid question really. You haven't been with anyone since high school. What's with that? I mean, why? It's not like you're a complete hag or anything." "Does that mean I'm part hag?" Robbyn asked rolling her sleeve back down. "No, just, you know. Anyway, when you where off....." "I've met someone." Robbyn cut in. "Well not met someone like the way you meet people, but we've been out, only three times but still....." Gina smiled. " Really? Come on, tell me about him. What's going on with you two?" Robbyn shrugged and swung her legs up onto the desk. "I don't know." Standing up to fix her skirt, Gina groaned. "What do you mean you don't know? Do you like him? Has he kissed you? Have you met his parents? Has he met yours?" "Why can you never ask one question at a time?" "Fine. Has he kissed you?" Robbyn shrugged again. "It's a yes or no question Red!" "Well, yes, but he never mentioned it after that. I think it was a mistake and then there's Stephanie and everything. Gina I'm confused." "I'm not surprised." Gina replied. "You sound like an extra off Dawson's creek. I'm not even going to ask who Stephanie is because no doubt you'll go on forever about it. Take it from me, if you like him then tell him. It sounds corny but if you don't someone else will and he'll think you aren't interested. Do you really want to see him with someone else?" "What is this? Talk time?" Boomed a voice from then doorway to the block. Their boss was watching them. "Do I pay you to talk? No! I pay you to be receptionists, so reception!" Gina muttered something under her breath while Robbyn turned to the window to see to the day's first's customers lining up. Gina was right of course, she should just tell Zach. But everything seemed simpler in theory.  
The words seemed so simple, and so stupid at the same time. If she just came out with 'I like you' it would feel like she was ten years old again, she racked her brains all the way up until Thursday night when she saw Zach again. They went to the movies where they where playing 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' due to the release of 'Freddy vs. Jason '. When it came to horror movies she was a wimp and she was sure she had mentioned it to Zach before. She wasn't looking forward to it and decided to buy the biggest bucket of popcorn she could to distract herself. "Are you really going to eat all that?" Zach asked as she ordered. "I'm going to try." she replied ordering a drink too. When the guy behind the counter told her the price, Zach paid. and took the popcorn off the counter. "You didn't have to do that." Robbyn told him as they headed towards their screen. "You paid for my ticket." "I thought that's what guys where suppose to do, pay on dates." "Yeah but.........,it's the 21st century. Girl power and all that." The screen was relatively empty when they got inside and they sat down near the back. They talked for awhile, Robbyn becoming increasingly more nervous about the movie and Gina's advice. It started and Robbyn snatched the popcorn off Zach, looking down into the bucket with sudden interest every time a remotely creepy part came on. She knew she looked like an idiot and she could see Zach looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Are you alright?" he whispered. "No." she confessed. "I hate horror films, especially this one." She had suddenly remembered Gina's new boyfriend and was no having images of him chasing Gina around with a knifed glove. "We can go if you want." Robbyn shook her head. "No, I have my popcorn to hide in. I should be fine." Deciding to be brave, she looked up at the screen, just as Freddy Kruger slashed a women repeatedly. She turned around and buried her head in Zach's shoulder. "If you don't mind, I'll watch the movie from here." She muttered. Now she felt stupid.  
All the way during the walk home and during the time she'd spent hiding on Zach's shoulder, Robbyn tried to think of the perfect way to tell Zach she liked him. But it was impossible, her brain was refusing to work and every time she got a remotely good way of saying it, she imagined standing in a school yard. "You've been really quiet all night." Zach said when they stopped at the gate to Robbyn's house. "Makes a change doesn't it." Robbyn joked. "I guess I'll see you next week?" "Yeah, I'll call you." Robbyn nodded then paused, the words where now surging through her brain and hung on the tip of her tongue. "Zach," she said suddenly. "There's something I have to say and it sounds stupid but........" She stopped. He was looking at her, his brown eyes fixed on her's. "What?" "I.........I........I really like...liked being at the show last week. It was great to see what you do first hand." "Great." he replied. "I could get you tickets to the next pay-per-view if you want?" She nodded. "Sure. I'd like that." Then she kissed him on the cheek, said goodnight and went inside, wondering what Gina would say to her tomorrow. 


	8. 8

Two weeks later Robbyn found herself free of a cast and on a plane heading for Arizona with Zach. She still hadn't work up the courage to tell him how she felt and had decided to give up. Gina had insisted on having long conversations in work about how they where in a relationship and it didn't matter if neither of them had said it.  
  
"Red," Gina had said as Robbyn tried to complete forms for new members. "He saved your life, you bonded straight away whether you knew it or not, and anyway if he liked Stephanie he would of asked her out. But he hasn't, he's still with you."  
  
Robbyn hated to admit to herself how much time she spent wondering about Stephanie and what her and Zach did before the show got taped. Holly had called her a couple of times, neither had apologised and they hadn't spoken in person yet, but Robbyn wasn't worrying about that. They had just both finished trying to eat their meal when a figure appeared at the side of their seats. Robbyn wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw it was Stephanie.  
  
"Hi Zach." she greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, you remember Robbyn right?"  
  
She glanced at Robbyn, her smile dropping. "Of course. Anyway, I need to talk to you about your match. Now."  
  
She looked at Robbyn, more accurately she looked at her seat.  
  
"Do you mind moving?" she asked with a cold tone to her voice. "We need to discuss business."  
  
"Can't it wait until later?" Zach asked. "She doesn't know anyone else, she can't just wander around the plane."  
  
"Forget it." Robbyn told him un doing her seat belt. "I need to stretch my legs anyway."  
  
She slid past Zach and headed towards the bathroom, stopping to watch as Stephanie took her time getting to Robbyn's window seat.  
  
"Bitch." she mumbled.  
  
"Hey. You're Robbyn aren't you? You where at the show in Detroit."  
  
She looked to her left and sitting in the end aisle seat was Torrie Willson who she remembered speaking to briefly last time.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Hi again."  
  
"Hi. Sit down. Pete move up."  
  
She elbowed a man next to her, who obediently move to the next empty seat along, leaving Torrie's seat now free for Robbyn.  
  
"Aren't you Zach's girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn't use the term girlfriend." Robbyn replied. "We go out."  
  
"What are you doing walking up and down and talking to yourself?"  
  
"Stephanie had to talk to him so I offered to move." Robbyn didn't want to tell Torrie how Stephanie made her move, she didn't know how close they where.  
  
"Oh." she replied quietly. She then looked around, leaned towards Robbyn and lowered her voice. "It isn't really my place to say this, and it may not really bother you but Stephanie has been trying to get lose to Zach."  
  
"How close?"  
  
"Nothing's happened, as far as I know, but she flirts with him a lot. I'm not the only one whose noticed it, it's weird really, I thought Stephanie and Paul where in love."  
  
"Paul?" Robbyn asked frowning.  
  
"Her fiancee, Triple H. He wrestles on Raw, so they don't get to see that much of each other. She's been flirting with Zach ever since he arrived."  
  
"Do you think he's interested in her?"  
  
Torrie shrugged and then sat back. "I shouldn't of said anything and it might be nothing. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you said something."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes, every now and then Robbyn would see if Stephanie had left her seat yet.  
  
"If you are serious about Zach, make it clear To Stephanie." Torrie said suddenly. "Let her know that you aren't going to let her get her hands on him."  
  
Robbyn nodded looking back at Zach and Stephanie who was now laughing. She might just do that.  
It was late when they arrived at the hotel all the wrestlers where staying in that night. They had to wait in line to get a room. Robbyn could hear Stephanie behind them, talking loudly to someone. The receptionist smiled at them.  
  
"Rooms for Gowen and Moore." Zach said leaning on the counter.  
  
The receptionist typed quickly into the computer and then pushed a card key towards them. "Room 17 for Gowen and Moore."  
  
"It was suppose to be two separate rooms." Zach told her.  
  
She typed again and then looked up at him again with a smile. "That would be Ms. R Moore?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We lost her reservation and we where told to double book her with the Gowen reservation. Don't worry, the room has a double bed." She pushed the card key further towards them. "Enjoy your stay."  
  
Zach took the key and turned to Robbyn as they headed for the elevator. "I'm sorry about this."  
  
"Don't worry, we should of expected it, something always goes wrong on trips like this." Robbyn reassured him.  
  
When they reached the room, both of them instantly looked at the double bed in front of them.  
  
"I can sleep on the floor." Zach said firmly.  
  
"No, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"But they lost your room, you deserve the bed."  
  
"But it was your room first so really it's your bed."  
  
"We could share."  
  
Robbyn hadn't expected it. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks, but then felt stupid.  
  
"I promise I won't pounce on you." he promised.  
  
She laughed. "Alright, we'll share."  
  
She changed in the bathroom, too tired to unpack and when she headed back the room was dark and Zach was already in bed. Robbyn quickly climbed in with her back to him and after saying good night lay awake secretly wishing he would put his arms around her. 


	9. 9

Backstage was busier, nosier and more crowded then Robbyn expected and she had to cling to Zach's hand constantly, fearing she wouldn't be able to get out alive if she let go. She'd taken her time getting ready, she wanted to look good, she had to take Torrie's advice. It had taken several tries for her to get her make-up right, she needed to look perfect and even she had to admit it was a close as she was ever going to get. Robbyn didn't see Stephanie all the time she was with Zach, but the moment she was left alone Stephanie came around the corner and headed straight towards her.  
  
"You're blocking up the hallway." Stephanie snapped. "Can't you see it's busy?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Zach." Robbyn replied cooly.  
  
"Oh..., it's you. Zach's 'friend'. It's funny, you seem so close from far away, but he never talks about you. Not at all."  
  
Robbyn was telling herself not to say anything, after all Stephanie was Zach's boss and she couldn't cause trouble.  
  
"You shouldn't mistake friendship for something more."  
  
"Neither should you." Robbyn said with a smile.  
  
Stephanie frowned and tossed her hair back. "I can't help it if Zach has feelings for me."  
  
"And he's told you that has he?"  
  
"Ever heard the saying actions speak louder then words?"  
  
"Don't you have a fiancee?"  
  
"What are you going to do? Tell him?" Stephanie laughed. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Robbyn stood up straight, trying to gain a height advantage. "I don't believe for one second that there's is anything going on between you and Zach."  
  
"Is that because you two go out every once in awhile? You're just Zach's play thing Robbyn, he's toying around with you to keep himself occupied until he can get back to me."  
  
Robbyn shook her head in disbelief. "You're living in a fantasy world."  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Stephanie hissed.  
  
"Do I care?"  
  
She'd long forgotten about keeping her cool. She'd reverted to being a bitchy 14 year old who can have sarcastic verbal fights with anyone who crossed her. Stephanie was getting under her skin, something she had wanted to do as soon as she approached Robbyn.  
  
"Look Robbyn, I don't have anything against you as a person. But you don't have a chance in hell with him, and I'm just telling you so you don't get hurt. Don't get attached to something you can't have."  
  
"What is this? Turf wars over Zach?"  
  
"Not war Robbyn, because there won't be any need for a war. You're like a kid outside a candy store, looking through the window, wanting what you can't have. Remember that."  
  
She swiftly turned on her heel and walked away again. Robbyn stared at her back, not quiet grasping what had happened. Had Stephanie really just warned her off Zach when she had a fiancee herself. It seemed Stephanie was having trouble letting go of the in-ring drama. When Zach came out of the lockeroom he headed for the gorilla position with Robbyn in tow, Torrie had invited her to watch his match in women's lockeroom. Not surprisingly Stephanie was there. She patted Zach's shoulder as he passed.  
  
"Good luck." she said, casting Robbyn a significant look.  
  
'Two can play that game' Robbyn thought.  
  
She grabbed Zach and gave him a long, lingering kiss. When she pulled back she smiled.  
  
"I thought good luck would be stupid." she said.  
  
She turned around, smiled at Stephanie and went to find Torrie with a skip in her step.  
  
~* Thanks to Ellectra for reviewing and TempestRaces (Yey a new reviewer!!!) Hopefully the spacing has been fixed and you'll like the this chapter. I'm going to try and write another five chapters or so. I'll hopefully build up more tension between Steph and Robbyn and they'll have another showdown, but will Robbyn and Zach end up together? I'd like to hear your views and I'm already thinking of a sequel depending on the reviews I get for the next few chapters.-Kiera*~ 


	10. 10

Gina laughed loudly, louder then Robbyn had ever heard her laugh. She tossed her head back and let out a witch like cackle.  
  
"That's great. I wish I could of seen the look on her face. Robbyn you're quickly becoming a little minx, that'll teach her not to mess with you."  
  
Robbyn couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded. "What if...."  
  
"Don't!" Gina warned. "Whatever it is don't!"  
  
"What if she was telling the truth?" Robbyn asked quickly.  
  
"Why would she be? What she said made no sense what so ever. He's just using you? It's crap."  
  
"What if it's not?"  
  
"It is! Come on, he obviously likes you, everyone can see it."  
  
"Everyone except me."  
  
Gina shook her head and finished off her noddles. "You're blind. Don't let her get to you."  
  
"But I can't be there all the time." Robbyn told her in a whiny voice. "What if Zach gets bored and Stephanie just happens to be there?"  
  
"I thought you two weren't going out just, going out?"  
  
Robbyn shrugged. "We were, but now.....you know I like him, I told you it's just....."  
  
Gina grinned. "I can guess. You have to tell him. You have to! For all that's good in this world tell him!"  
  
"Dramatic much?"  
  
"I have to get excited for you. This is never going to happen between me and Freddy."  
  
For a fleeting second Robbyn felt sorry for Gina, it was true that her relationships obviously weren't going anywhere the second they began. Her sympathy disappeared when Gina shrugged and said:  
  
"Oh well, the next on is just around the corner. Watch."  
  
She hadn't noticed someone waiting to bee seen to at the window, but Gina had and Robbyn watched her walk over and flash her best smile.  
  
"Good Afternoon Sir, I'm Gina, how may I help you?"  
  
Shameless, that's what she was. Shameless. Robbyn didn't hear what the person on the other side was saying, but Gina turned towards her, the smile still plastered on her face.  
  
"Red, it's for you." she turned back to the window. "Why don't you come in? Just through the side."  
  
"Zach! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, so your Zach." Gina said as the entered. "Red hasn't stopped talking about you."  
  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Robbyn asked. "Like, anywhere?"  
  
"My nose needs powdering now that you mention it. Be back in a sec."  
  
She winked at Robbyn as she left and Zach took her chair.  
  
"I thought seeing as you've been to work with me, it was only fair I came to work with you."  
  
"You missed me." Robbyn joked. "Admit it, you're finding it hard to live without me for more then a few days now."  
  
"So, do you sit around all day then?" he asked, ignoring her comments.  
  
"No! I work very hard I'll have you know. Filling out membership forms, coffee breaks, it's tough. We can't all be wrestlers you know."  
  
"We could swap." Zach suggested.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle Gina? She's can be a handful."  
  
"Can you handle Stephanie?"  
  
Robbyn tried as hard as she could not to frown. She didn't want to handle Stephanie, she wanted to punch her.  
  
"I forgot to ask, do I owe you anything for the room?" she asked, quickly changing the subject just like Zach had done.  
  
"No." He stopped and looked over his shoulder, Gina had just came back. "It's alright. I meant to tell you that next week I'm going to Australia, I'll be away all weekend and I have to go tape Smackdown right after."  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I'll just see you the week after. It's no big deal. You've got to work."  
  
"I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."  
  
"I said it's no big deal and it isn't. So don't worry, just make sure you send me a postcard."  
  
Gina sat away in the corner, typing all the time Zach was there, but as soon as he left she was right by Robbyn's side.  
  
"No big deal. Your jaw practically hit the floor!"  
  
"Grow up, it did no such thing. I'm not bothered that he's going away, he has to."  
  
"Yeah right. I've seen that look before, mostly coming from myself. It's the look of disappointment. You look forward to your little dates with Zach. You're going to miss him, aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can be such a guy. Just say it with me, I will miss Zach while he's away."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Miss him or say it?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Fine." Gina said shaking her head. "But I refuse to listen next week when your running around sighing loudly and pretending you don't miss him. Anyway, did you two share a room ?"  
  
~* Thanks to Ellectra (as usual!) and Alex (here's an update just for you!) I'd really like to know if you think there would be any need for a second story. Anyways, please review as usual :D, Kiera *~ 


	11. 11

There was no postcard from Zach and Robbyn pretended it didn't bother her. Gina spent all day at work staring at her, daring her to make the slightest noise so she could accuse her of missing Zach. After a few days she couldn't take anymore, Gina took her chair next to Robbyn's and sighed.  
  
"Why don't you miss him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you miss Zach? Damn it women. You drone on about him for weeks and weeks and the second he goes away you act like it's no big deal. Why? Why are you so cold Red?"  
  
Robbyn laughed. "You warned me not to even sigh about it."  
  
"I also warned you not to pretend you don't miss him and what are you doing? You've hardly spoken at all about anything. You're driving me crazy!"  
  
"You seemed more bothered then it then me."  
  
"I'm not, but it seems that way because all you did is sit there and we both know what you're thinking so just say it. Let it all out!"  
  
"You need a life Gina."  
  
"I have one."  
  
Robbyn pushed her keyboard back and turned to Gina . "It doesn't bother me, I swear on the wreck of Joe's car."  
  
"Red! Please, I'm begging you. This isn't healthy."  
  
"Your obsession with Zach isn't healthy." Robbyn replied.  
  
"Come on, you know I love girlie chats, let's have one."  
  
"You aren't going to get me to say anything."  
  
Gina hit Robbyn hard on the leg and scowled. "I hate you Red. I really, really hate you. If Zach goes off with Stephanie don't come crying to me."  
  
She rolled her eyes while Gina stormed out to get a coffee. She wasn't going to deny that she missed him, but she wasn't going to admit it to Gina either. Anyway, didn't everyone miss people when they went away? It didn't mean anything, and even if it did, that's what Robbyn was going to admit yet.  
Stephanie McMahon had just finished her opening promo for the first show in Australia. She handed the microphone to Matt Hardy, who was waiting to go out next. Zach was talking to one of the stage crew, holding something in his hand. Stephanie sauntered over.  
  
"Hi Zach." she greeted. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go wrestle Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I need someone to post this for me."  
  
He showed Stephanie what he'd been holding, a post card with the Sydney Harbour bridge on.  
  
"For your Mom?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"No. Robbyn."  
  
He smile faded quickly. "Oh. Well I'll find someone to send it for you. You just go and have a good match."  
  
"Thanks Stephanie. "  
  
She smiled, nodded and as soon as she was around the corner, flipped it over to read it. It was pretty normal stuff Weathers's great, interesting sites, then it came to near the bottom. Three words, not THE three words but it was enough. 'I miss you'. Stephanie shook her head.  
  
"We'll see how much she misses you." she mumbled before ripping the card into shreds.  
  
~* Thank you Ellectra! I swear to god if you didn't review this I would of stopped after Chapter Two! I have Chapter Twelve all written and it will be up soon. If i do decide to do a second part it'll take a while as I've got a few other fics in the works. anyway, review as always- Kiera*~ 


	12. 12

She heard the mail clatter through from the bathroom and raced downstairs with a dripping wet face. Mrs. Moore got there first.  
  
"No Robbyn, not today." She said as Robbyn jumped from three steps.  
  
"It's been not today every day." Robbyn groaned folding her arms.  
  
"Well whose fault is that? It's not mine or your Dad's so stop acting like it is."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are. You're also acting like a sulking child whose been told no more candy and you have been ever since Zach went away."  
  
"Don't be absurd."  
  
Mrs. Moore smiled. "I may look like an old fool, but I'm not. I see more then you might think."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Robbyn replied, drying her face on the sleeve of her pyjama top.  
  
"You seem to forget I was 19 once."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Everyone can see it besides you."  
  
"See what?! Mom, what are you going on about? One second you're talking about candy and then you can suddenly see something I can't!"  
  
Mrs. Moore kept on smiling. "Robbyn, you obviously feel something very deep for Zach, if you didn't you wouldn't be groaning around."  
  
Robbyn stopped drying her face. "Have you been talking to Gina ? Because I swear you sound exactly like her."  
  
"No I haven't, and what does that tell you?"  
  
"That the whole has gone mad maybe."  
  
"There is no hope for you." Mrs. Moore kissed Robbyn's forehead. "When is he back?"  
  
"Wednesday, but we're not going out until Friday."  
  
"Ah! So you do know what I'm talking about."  
  
She went off into the living room with the mail and Robbyn settled herself on the bottom step. Her life had been turned upside down in some many different ways. Two months and a half months ago she'd been taking her brother's brand new car for a drive when she got into an accident and a stranger saved her life, now, this stranger was rapidly meaning more to her then she ever would of guessed. If it sounded as simple as that, why was she so confused?  
  
Robbyn couldn't help it, she tried to control herself but as soon as she saw Zach she had to throw her arms around him.  
  
"How was Australia?" she asked.  
  
"Nice, hot, the usual." He replied. "Miss me?"  
  
She smiled. "No, me and Gina went out on Thursday and we got a few numbers."  
  
"So you won't want this then?"  
  
Zach handed over a plastic bag and inside was a tiny stuffed kangaroo holding a heart that stated 'I love Australia'  
  
"Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Did you go see the Sydney Opera House?"  
  
"No, I didn't have time."  
  
"Shame. I always wanted to go to Australia, but the furthest I've been is Arizona and that was with you. You should be proud of that. But you have to stop taking me places like that or I'll want to change my career and become a diva."  
  
"I can't see it happening." Zach said.  
  
"Why not? Are you saying I'm not tough? Or pretty? Is that it?"  
  
"No. I never said that."  
  
"You aren't doing much to get back into my good books are you?"  
  
"I didn't know I was in the bad."  
  
Robbyn linked arms with him and swung the bag with her toy in. "Typical man. Anyway, why couldn't I be a diva?"  
  
"Well, what would you do? You can't wrestle."  
  
She pretended to be offended. "I can so, ask my brother, I use to kick his ass when I was younger."  
  
"How much younger?"  
  
"I was 9, but I could still have it."  
  
They decided to go to a restaurant and didn't speak much as they looked over their menu's. Robbyn had too much on her mind. She picked the first thing off the page when the waiter came over.  
  
"Did you like the postcard?" Zach asked. "I didn't know whether to get that one or......."  
  
"You mean the invisible postcard?" Robbyn cut in.  
  
"Invisible?"  
  
"Yes. You never sent one."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then it must be invisible."  
  
"No, I asked Stephanie to send it."  
  
She nodded. "That's it then." she mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. It must of gotten lost."  
  
"Bitch!" Gina spat. "Complete and utter bitch. Cute Kangaroo. I mean how low can you sink? That's petty, that's nasty, that's....bitch!"  
  
Robbyn was nodding in agreement as she paced up and down in the little space that allowed her to do so.  
  
"What am I going to do? How can I make it clearer to her when she's with him all the time and I'm here."  
  
"Bitch. Ripping up a postcard, it's not like......wait." Gina stopped and looked like she'd just seen Jesus. "You don't think there was something on it she didn't want you to see?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Three small words every girl longs to hear."  
  
"No!" Robbyn said with intensity but then added. "You don't think so do you?"  
  
"Yeah, totally. Well, maybe he didn't, maybe she's just a spiteful bitch and wanted to make you think that so you'd say it back, and she knows he doesn't feel the same way and he'll get freaked out and you'll be out of the picture."  
  
"Thanks Gina, that helps so much."  
  
"You have to do something and soon."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, just something, anything so she get's the message. Oh ! Oh! Fake pregnancy."  
  
"One more stupid suggestion like that and I'm going to slap you." Robbyn warned still pacing.  
  
"Poison pen letter. No, don't hit me! I'm trying to help. Look you think of something better." "I can't do this. "Robbyn said, stopping and leaning against her desk. "I can't fight against someone who isn't around. It's stupid. I can't do it."  
  
"You can't give up Red, Zach doesn't want her anyway."  
  
"He doesn't want her now, how do we know he doesn't anyway, we're guessing. "  
  
"Red, I saw you two together and you could have something special. Don't let some nasty bitch spoil it for you. Alright?"  
  
Robbyn didn't reply. She took her kangaroo off the desk and held it to her chest, hoping it would bring some sort of solution to her problems.  
  
~* Thank you Ellie! Where would I be without you! the next chapter might take awhile because i'm stuck for ideas. Any help would be appriciated (not because I'm lazy and can't think for myself, I like to hear what my audience thinks, lol!) -Kiera*~ 


	13. 13

The next day the centre was shut for repairs and Robbyn was watching television with her kangaroo when Joe arrived.  
  
"Do you ever go the work?" he asked, picking up the kangaroo along his way.  
  
"I'm always in work. Unlike you. Do you even have a job?"  
  
He ignored he and examined the toy. "A present from your boyfriend?"  
  
"Zach isn't my boyfriend."  
  
"Like you keep saying. What's it's name? Skippy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Rob, what sort of self respecting Australian Kangaroo isn't called Skippy?"  
  
"Where else do Kangaroo's come from?"  
  
Joe shrugged and threw her the toy back. "So,what's up? why are you moping around the house and not out partying."  
  
"It's two in the afternoon. Where am I going to party?"  
  
"I don't know. Mom said something's been bothering you."  
  
Robbyn stretched her arms out then sat back again. "Mom always thinks there's something wrong."  
  
"Well I think there is too. So are you going to tell me?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Is it girl stuff? should I get Mom? are you pregnant?"  
  
Robbyn gave Joe the dirtiest look she could muster. "Do I look pregnant to you?"  
  
"Will you hit me if I say yes?"  
  
"Shut up Joe."  
  
"I'm only trying to help."  
  
They lapsed into silence. Joe became interested in the adverts and Robbyn pretended she was. Then after five minutes she turned to Joe and said:  
  
"What do you do if you really like someone, but you can't tell them ?"  
  
"Why can't you tell them?" he asked in reply, trying to sound uninterested.  
  
"Because you don't think they like you. You think there's someone else who can be more to them."  
  
Joe thought for a second. "Find someone else, if they like someone else don't waste your time."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
It hadn't been what she had wanted to hear and she wasn't sure if it was true.  
  
"This is about Zach isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know what to do Joe."  
  
"Who's the other women he likes?" "Stephanie McMahon." Robbyn said with venom. "She thinks there's something going on and I didn't believe her, I don't, but Zach is just.....he's kissed me, once, he act's like...I don't know."  
  
"What can she give him you can't?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Everything?" Joe repeated. "Maybe you should talk to Zach."  
  
"And say what? I'm just going to leave it and..."  
  
"And be miserable?" Joe cut in.  
  
Robbyn stood up. "I'm going to call him."  
  
She played with the phone in her hands, staring at it, turning it over then looking at the buttons. Her fingers itched to dial, but her mind was telling her not to. It was only when Joe shouted up that he was going that Robbyn realised how long she'd been holding it. Finally she took a deep breath and dialled Zach's cellphone. It rang three times before she heard a click.  
  
"Zach?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Stephanie? What are you doing with Zach's phone?"  
  
"Well he asked me to mind his bag while he went down to reception and tried to get the rooms sorted out. There's been a ....mix up."  
  
"What sort of mix up?"  
  
"Well it seems some of the rooms have been double booked, including mine and Zach's." Stephanie said, Robbyn could hear the glee in her voice.  
  
"Doesn't sound like much of a mix up to me?"  
  
"It's not really, but will he believe you if you tell him? After one night with me he'll forget all about you."  
  
"You've got lots of money right?" Robbyn asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you use it to get therapy!"  
  
She laughed. "Don't be so bitter. You knew you didn't have a chance. You shouldn't even have tried."  
  
"He's not interested in you."  
  
"Really? You don't sound so sure. Let's face it Robbyn, you're just a girl. Why would Zach want you when he could have a women like me? Give up,you gave it your best shot but it's over. He doesn't want you. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Before she could say anything else Robbyn hung up and hurled the phone across the wall. She picked up her kangaroo and threw it at the door before curling up on her bed and fighting the urge to cry. 


	14. 14

She sat on her bed for fifteen minutes, pulling at her hair and fighting back the tears. They surged forwards finally when she re-thought of her conversation with Stephanie and Robbyn couldn't stop them. She didn't make any noise,so she didn't draw any attention to her parents downstairs and part of her wished she would. She debated whether or not to call Gina or Holly. But Gina would tell her to get her ass in gear and stop Stephanie, Holly would tell her to wait. The show was in Columbus, if Robbyn drove really fast she might make it. But she didn't know where they where staying and she couldn't spend all night searching everywhere.  
  
"Think logically." she thought. "If you did find them and they where....together. What would you do? What could you do? And if they weren't Zach would get suspicious."  
  
From somewhere behind the dresser, the phone rang, but she ignored it. Her Mom would get it. Sure enough the ringing stopped and Robbyn heard she heard her mother talking to someone briefly and then there was:  
  
"Robbyn! It's Zach."  
  
"No." she thought. "I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to distract him from her. "  
  
"Robbyn! Phone!"  
  
"I'm busy!" she shouted down, her throat raw.  
  
"Do you want me to get him to call you back?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"No!"  
  
She buried her head back in her pillow and decided she was staying there all night.  
Gina brought Robbyn two coffee's the next morning, but she didn't notice them until they had gone cold. She didn't speak to Gina all morning,she seemed to indulged in fixing the database. After hours on no conversation Gina had enough and pulled Robbyn's chair away from the computer.  
  
"Now, I know they say silence is golden, but it's driving me crazy. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Robbyn replied with little conviction.  
  
"Don't lie Red, you can never lie to me and until you tell me what's wrong I'm going to bug you."  
  
"It's nothing, I swear."  
  
"Ok, so you're not going to tell me, I'll guess. Missed period?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're sick?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You saw your parents....."  
  
"Whatever it is, no."  
  
"Something to do with Zach."  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar!"Gina said triumphantly, pointing at Robbyn."It is, so tell me."  
  
"It's not him,it's the bitch."  
  
"What has she done?"  
  
"Last night I called his phone and she answered. She implied that they where going to sleep together."  
  
Gina sat back in her own chair. "Come on Red, he wouldn't of."  
  
"How do we know that? Stephanie's an attractive women, it's only natural that there would be an attraction."  
  
"Maybe, but he likes you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Gina frowned. "What are you getting at Red? I don't like where this conversation is going. If Zach didn't like you he wouldn't of stuck around for so long."  
  
"Maybe I'm just his toy." Robbyn suggested seriously. "Something to amuse him while he's away from Stephanie. "  
  
"I am on the verge of slapping some sense into you." Gina warned. "As soon as you get off work get over to his house and you tell him how you feel or I will!"  
  
"Gina...."  
  
"No! Robbyn I have seen you sit here for the past year and I have never seen you as happy as I have these past few weeks. Whenever you say his name your face lights up. I don't think that's something you should give up just because of some bitch who is having trouble distinguishing between reality and television."  
  
"What is the point?" Robbyn asked loudly. "How do I even know there's any reason. I could just be making a fool out of myself and I refuse to do it. We're not going out just..."  
  
"Going out, I know. Don't you want to go out with him properly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you!" Gina said. "Finally! Now get your ass to his house now."  
  
"I can't...."  
  
Gina grabbed Robbyn by the arm and pulled her up off the chair. She grabbed her jacket off the wall and pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Now, before he does sleep with Stephanie and before the boss see's you."  
  
"What if he did?" Robbyn asked, struggling against Gina.  
  
"Then I will take you to Freddy's bar tonight and get your drunk."  
  
"Freddy own's a bar?"  
  
"Go."  
  
Gina pushed her out of the door and locked it behind her. Robbyn growled at her before leaving through the main doors. She was going to go home, forget what Gina said, she didn't want to know. 


	15. 15

She went home and the house was empty, save for a note from Mrs. Moore. Zach had called again , Robbyn took the note and sat with it on the sofa. It took her several minuets to work up the courage to pick up the phone, and even longer to dial. She hung up twice before she was through, and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Finally she let it ring, her heart slammed against her ribs, she really didn't want to know. It was safer not, if she knew the truth, she couldn't hide from it, but yet there was the urge for her to know.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Zach, it's Robbyn. Are you busy?" she said without pausing, trying to force all her words out before she chickened out.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I come over?"  
  
"Sure, but shouldn't you be in work?"  
  
"Yeah, it's important though."  
  
"Ok, I've got something I want to talk to you about aswell."  
  
Her heart sank and she just nodded to herself, not realising she hadn't even said goodbye when she hung up. She changed quickly and left the house, playing with the sleeve of her coat all the way. She felt sick, she was imagining all the things Zach could say to her and none of them where good. When she arrived Zach was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey." she greeted, forcing a smile.  
  
"Hi. I called last night." he said  
  
"I know, I called you first, but you where....otherwise engaged."  
  
Robbyn took a deep breath deciding she had to say everything on her mind now, but Zach said something that upset her and she ran a mile.  
  
"I know what I am and it's not a lot." she began quietly. "I'm no-one's version of the perfect women by any means. I'm stubborn, annoying, picky, sarcastic and sometimes I'm a real bitch."  
  
"What? You're none of those things."  
  
She ignored him." I know there is someone who wants you, someone who is better then me. She can give you more then I ever could."  
  
"Robbyn...."  
  
"No, I'm not finished. I can't cook, I don't clean, I don't have any ambition, I don't know or even care where I'll be in five years."  
  
Robbyn stopped to dig the kangaroo out of her pocket. She held in er hands and looked down at it for a few seconds before carrying on. " I can't offer you anything because I'm a kid. Let's face it, that's all I am, I'm just a kid. This person is a women and I can't compete with that. I'm nothing at all. I'm not one of the girl's that can go out a kick ass. I'm not smart. I'm not funny. I'm not a model. I can't sing or dance. All I do is type on a computer all day. I guess what I'm trying to say is I understand if you want something more. I understand if you never even saw me in that way. But I couldn't help seeing you like that."  
  
She felt stupid and could tell her cheeks where burning. Robbyn didn't want to look at him, so she put her hands in her pockets and looked down at the floor.  
  
"If all you ever wanted was to be friends then....no. I can't. I'm sorry and I'm sorry if I've made a fool out of myself"  
  
Robbyn couldn't stand in front of him any longer, she didn't wait for his reaction or to hear what he had to tell her. She thrust the kangaroo towards him and acted when she felt his hand close around it. Afterwards she felt worse for it, but right then it seemed like a good idea. Robbyn Moore turned around and ran all the way home.  
  
~* there you go, another chapter. I have to thank Alex, who I have ignored for two chapters. Sorry! Forgive me! Hope you like this. Ellectra if you're reading this where are you? We haven't spoken in a week, which is a long time for me! Anyway back to the fic. It's coming to an end, I'm considering a second one, what do you think Alex? or anyone else new who reviews- Kiera*~ 


	16. 16

Robbyn went straight back home, running most of the way. She was breathless when she got there and had a bad stitch in her side, but she didn't care. She drank half a carton of milk from the fridge and dropped into a chair, forgetting she'd left the front door wide open.  
  
"I'm an idiot." she told herself. "I'm an idiot for crashing the car, for getting involved with Zach and for thinking I could beat Stephanie."  
  
She lay her head on the table and shut her eyes, regretting ever going to see Zach now. She hadn't helped matters at all, now he knew what she was like. Robbyn drifted off into her own thoughts and was snapped out of them by the door closing.  
  
"Rob? What's up? Why aren't you in work? I went over there to see you, but Gina said you'd gone home."  
  
Joe was now striding towards her and Robbyn didn't even care why he'd wanted to see her.  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea to go talk to Zach. But it wasn't."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She shrugged and Joe patted her on the arm.  
  
"Look, Rob, you're my sister and I can't imagine why anyone in this world wouldn't love you."  
  
"Because I'm not Stephanie."  
  
"Fuck Stephanie."  
  
"I think he did."  
  
Robbyn sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Sometimes I wish I'd never met him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hate the way he makes me so unsure of how I feel about him."  
  
"Maybe you should call Gina and do that girly thing with bitching and ice cream."  
  
She shook her head. "No. I'll be alright. What did you want me for anyway?"  
  
"To see if you'd ditch work to come see a movie with me. But I guess not. Want a drink?"  
  
"I'm just going to lie down."  
  
She left her coat draped over the kitchen chair and went to her room, throwing herself onto the bed from the doorway and pulling the covers around her. If she was in a fairytale she could sleep for a hundred years. Then again, if she was in a fairytale everything would work out fine. Princess didn't get involved with messes like this. But she wasn't a princess, far from it. She fell asleep and was woken by the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and Mrs. Moore shouting for Mr. Moore to turn down the television because Robbyn was asleep, which was ironic seeing as Mrs. Moore could of woken a dinosaur. The footsteps belonged to Joe, who was muttering to himself as he left the bathroom. For a few seconds she forgot why she was so upset, and when she remembered she groaned and rolled over. There was a sheet of paper attached to the back of the door in her mom' s handwriting. Gina had called about a hundred times according to the message. She was slightly disheartened that Zach hadn't called, but choose not to think about it and to go get something to eat. Mrs. Moore swooped down on Robbyn before she was even all the way down the stairs.  
  
"Gina called." she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I'll call her later."  
  
"OK, dinner's on the table."  
  
It was weird sitting down to a meal with her whole family, she was surprised Joe had even stayed, but figured he must of had a fight with his girlfriend Izzy. Robbyn had pulled her lasagne apart and was now messing with the remains. Nobody seemed to notice she wasn't eating and Robbyn didn't even hear the doorbell ring.  
  
"Door Rob!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you! Her name is Robbyn!"  
  
She pushed past Joe in the small hall and stopped as soon as she saw Zach waiting outside.  
  
"You ran off before." he said.  
  
"I noticed that too." She replied stepping closer.  
  
"About what you said before....."  
  
"It was stupid and....."  
  
"Don't you ever shut up?" Zach asked. "You know you're not the only person with something to say."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
She walked outside, closing the front door over behind her and leaning against the wall, just like Zach had done earlier that day.  
  
"Why did you say all that?"  
  
"Because it's true."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Everyone. I'm not saying it's a bad thing...well, I suppose I am. "  
  
"You know all those things you can't do don't matter. It's the things you can do."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Everything. You're an amazing person."  
  
Robbyn rolled her eyes. "I'm no different from anyone else."  
  
"You don't need to be." Zach told her. "Being you is good enough."  
  
"Who for?"  
  
"For me. I agree with what you said before. We could be more then friends, we could at least try."  
  
Robbyn didn't move, or say anything for a couple of minuets. She just stared at Zach, unable to believe what he had just said and wondering about a million other things she shouldn't be.  
  
"What did you want to tell me before?" she asked.  
  
"That, I didn't know you where going to say the same thing, then run off." Zach said, with a laugh.  
  
Ever since the crash, ever since Zach had saved her life, Robbyn hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She'd spent hours thinking about him and worrying that they where always going to be just friends. There was no guarantee it was going to work out with him, there was nothing stopping everything falling apart tomorrow. But it was a start, and that was all she wanted.  
  
~* There you go! All finished. Sorry about the chessy ending, but I'm really bad at lovey-dove stuff, I know it's bad and I apologise! If there are any questions post them in a reiview and leave an e-mail address for me to get in touch. The second story will be started soon and it'll be different then this one. Thanks to Alex for your review on the last chapter!- Kiera*~ 


End file.
